Bella Ridley
Bella Candida Ridley, mistakenly referred to as Donna in Book One, is the Key Account Manager for International Sales at Steele's Pots and Pans and a member of the Confidential Order of Cookware Knights. She is Belinda Blumenthal's subordinate and one third of the 'Glee Team', along with Belinda, Maeve and, formerly, Giselle Sylvester. Bella is characterised by her extreme stupidity and thick Essex accent, given to her by Jamie during his readings. Both Rocky and Jamie have claimed that Bella is based on a girl from Jamie's school days. Appearance Rocky devotes very little attention to Bella's appearance. Like the rest of his female characters, Bella has a curvaceous figure with large breasts and buttocks. Her hair is light brown. Personality ''"She'll drink bleach thinking it's WKD Blue." '' - Alice Levine Bella is incredibly stupid, loudmouthed and uncouth. She almost always makes a spectacular scene (even by the standards of other characters) wherever she goes. Alice, James and Jamie have often questioned why other characters put up with her and have frequently expressed concern about the fate which will inevitably befall her (Alice is convinced she will not make it to 30). She has an incredible appetite and is regularly seen consuming large quantities of food and wine. Despite her worse qualities she is unwaveringly loyal to Steele's and is a devoted friend to Belinda. Although they have often spoken about how much they hate her, Alice, James and Jamie have all agreed, in their weaker moments, that she would be fun to spend time with. Biography Season One Bella is first introduced in the second chapter of Book One as Steele's receptionist. Belinda meets her as she is leaving the leather room in Tony Silvester's office. They compare the straightness of one another's thongs and agree to meet outside of work the following week. Later that evening she joins Belinda and Giselle at a regional sales meeting in the "long bar" at the Pentra and the three women begin masturbating and fingering each other as the meeting progresses. Bella is one of several Steele's employees who attends the Asses and Donkeys Trust tombola. After Belinda returns from the maze, she notices Bella (referred to here as 'Donna') smeared in red lipstick following a bizarre altercation with Lord Duke Clarence and Sir James Godwin, elaborated on in Book Two. She is sold to Jim Stirling for £350. Season Two Bella meets Giselle and Belinda at the long bar for their weekly Glee Team meeting, where Bella explains that before the tombola she was asked to entertain Clarence. Clarence stripped her and proceeded to smear her body with red lipstick. This was interrupted when Clarence's wife, The Duchess, discovered them together. Bella escaped as The Duchess began attacking Clarence and on her way back to the barbecue encountered Sir James Godwin, who had "a quick fumble" with her breasts and vagina before sending her on her way. As Bella explains these events, Sir James Godwin arrives at the long bar and begins making sexual advances towards her. Belinda heads back to Bella's apartment where they spend the night together before going out the next day to 'Forster's of Knightsbridge, Dressage Outfitters to Royalty' to purchase horse riding outfits. Despite having no prior knowledge of this, Bella claims she is prepared to spend £1000 on an outfit. As the morning progresses, Bella becomes increasingly inebriated, consuming several bottles of complementary champagne and eventually seducing their fitter, Adaam. Bella comments that his penis is "not bad for a lad" and that he is "hung like a big red London bus". Nobody is entirely sure what she means by this. Soon after, Belinda and Bella fly to Texas to rendezvous with Jim Stirling and seal their business deal. On the way over, Bella participates in a threesome with Belinda and their pilot, Hazel. Once in Texas, Bella is asked to meet privately with Jim, where she presumably encounters the plastic surgeon Marco Auriguez. At the end of their meeting Bella and Belinda fly to Jim's 'Lazy P Ranch' where she has sex with several ranch hands. Upon returning to London, Belinda recommends Bella for a promotion, claiming that she could not have completed the deal with Jim without Bella's help and that her breasts are fantastic. This prompts Tony to blink. Season Three Bella is instantly offered the promotion to Key Account Manager for International Sales - presumably on the basis of her breasts - and she accepts enthusiastically. She encounters Giselle and discovers that she is engaged to Tony. She also questions whether or not Giselle is pregnant, however Giselle assures her this is not the case. She is not heard from again in the book until Belinda returns from Yorkshire, where the two of them accompany Giselle to the Torremolinos Strip for her hen party. Once again Bella becomes heavily intoxicated and together with Giselle and Belinda, encounters 'Butch the Sunburnt Kid', a young Swedish boy who asks if one of the three women would help him get to grips with "standard sex", as he is a virgin. Bella and Giselle vie for the opportunity to sleep with him first, however Butch ultimately decides he wants to sleep with Belinda. Season Four Bella attends Giselle and Tony's wedding, wearing a white dress, where she becomes overwhelmed by emotion and Belinda resorts to fingering her to calm her down. During the reception she converses with Grigor Kolanski and The Countess Zara of Leningrad. She notes that Tony does not trust the new receptionist, Maeve. She is undressed and interrogated by Agent James Spooner on top of the officer photocopier, and Bella is disappointed that he doesn't have sex with her. Ultimately she concludes that Spooner is bisexual, believing that this is the only reason he would not go all the way. Bella joins Giselle and Belinda at Steele's factory, where she participates in a massive orgy following Professor Slintz's display of his tri-oxy brillo range. After Slintz's abduction by Giselle, Bella is one of 30 people (most of whom are unnamed) who Belinda recruits to form the Confidential Order of Cookware Knights. She is one of the many characters caught in the explosion from a car bomb planted outside of Steele's headquarters. Season Five Bella is seriously injured by the car bomb (revealed to have been set off by Tony's brother, George Sylvester) and falls into a coma. However she makes a sudden, miraculous recovery in hospital, borne out of an unconscious fear of missing out on a sexual liaison between Belinda and her doctor, Veronica Stud. Upon regaining consciousness, her first request is for someone to get her a "McMassive meal deal with extra cheese string salsa" and a bottle of Chilean chardonnay to wash it down. Overjoyed that her friend is awake, Belinda rips off Bella's clothes and performs cunnilingus on her, whereupon she violently and copiously squirts on Belinda's face and into her mouth.Category:Characters